If Only You Could See My Heart
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: I love you, Gray Fullbuster. But why can't you see that? Yes, sure, at first glance I might seem 'Boy-Crazy', as I flaunt over you, but I love you. Please realize that. If ... If only you could see my heart. But little did Juvia know, that Gray would ask her an extremely important question that very day.


_Hello, darlings. I was just thinking about Juvia and Gray's love. And I thought that this is how Juvia would feel. Tell me if I'm right, or wrong. Be honest! And even if Juvia seems 'Boy-Crazy' it really does seem like she sincerely loves Gray. I hope you all like this little fic' I made. Sorry if there are any errors! Man ... I really do love and adore Juvia! But here goes, and I hope all of you sweethearts like it! I love you all ~ This whole story is also Juvia's P.O.V. So Juvia is the one talking throughout the whole fic' ~ !_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**If Only You Could See My Heart**

It was another ordinary day in Fairy Tail; Natsu and Gray-Sama fighting along with my other fellow Nakama. Mira and Lisanna happily chatting while doing daily cleaning chores around the Guild. Levy and Love Rival huddled close talking seriously about their favorite books and authors. Gajeel and Pantherlily at a table, Gajeel eating his iron and Pantherlily talking to him. Charle refusing Happy's fish. Wendy sweatdropping and sighing at Charle's stubborness. Erza eating her usual Strawberry Cake. Laxus and his Team were out on a mission. I sighed. This was the usual. Always rowdy, and outrageous. And I loved Fairy Tail. I really did.

_But why doesn't he ... Love me?_

I thought glumly.

I was in my usual spot. Behind a large pillar, gazing wistfully at Gray-Sama. Except people call what I do, 'stalking'. Which I find repulsive and rude.

People always said that I was just paranoid. That this was just a minor crush I would get over eventually. That I never really, _loved_ Gray-Sama, and that he would never really _love _me.

But I couldn't help it. I really do love Gray Fullbuster. And I despised those who thought that my love for him was fake. That my love for him was just a _minor crush._ But it wasn't. Gray-Sama was just perfect. And I loved him with all of my heart. There are a million and one reasons why I love Gray-Sama. But there's not enough time in my lifetime to ever say them all. Or enough time that he would ever know all of them. That's why I'll list a few. But I just wish he knew. I wish he knew how much I care and adore and love him. If ... If only you could see my heart ... Gray Fullbuster.

Gray Fullbuster has dark blue eyes that pierce right through my soul.

Gray Fullbuster has an award-winning smile that makes me melt inside.

Gray Fullbuster has a husky, deep, caring voice I know much too well.

Gray Fullbuster has a body so muscular and fit, that I ache to feel it.

Gray Fullbuster has that dark, blue hair that matches his eyes perfectly, that sway from side to side when he runs. That is always so perfect when he awakes from his daily naps or his night slumbers. That sometimes look uneven because Natsu scorches some off.

Gray Fullbuster has a scar on his temple, that's so noticeable, I thought he got it for me to notice on purpose that very day we encountered each other's presence.

Gray Fullbuster has a heart made of gold, a heart I wish longed for me ... For _my _love.

And last but not least; Gray Fullbuster has a personality that made me fall in love with him. A personality that cares for his Nakama, a personality that causes him to strip without him knowing ... A personality that I adore. And a personality so pure and loving, that I envy him for his perfection, and lovingness. His will to forgive. His will to never turn away from somebody who's being hurt. And the way he stands up for his Nakama. And it doesn't even has to be his Nakama. It could be a stranger in danger, and he would still be there to rescue them. As he did with me.

I was simply just a rain drop. I was useless. With a cold heart. I would slaughter without remorse. Without feeling. Without hesitation. But _he_ saved me. When he beat me, fair and square back then, in the Phantom Lord war, and I was plummeting down to meet my fate, to utterly die, he saved me. He grabbed my hand, and he pulled me from what could have been my death. He was the one, that I saw the clouds and sun with, for the very first time in my life. And he was the reason I saw them. It's because of Gray Fullbuster, that I'm here now. That I'm a flower in her blossoming season. But all I need, is my prince to sweep me off my feet. And I long for that prince to be you, Gray Fullbuster. I was interrupted when somebody was yelling my name loudly. And I bolted awake from my loving, I-Hope-One-Day-He-Is-My-Prince thoughts.

_**"Juvia!"**_

I heard, a voice incredibly alike to Gray-Sama's yell.

_**"Juvia!"**_

I heard it again, yell. It was Gray-Sama! He was right next to me ...

"Y-Yes, G-Gray-Sama?" I sputtered, stuttering. _He's so close ... And he's dressed in a tux? _

He kneeled down, on one knee, and I gasped.

"Juvia Loxar, will you be my girlfriend? I know that I've been such a useless and heartless bastard, but Juvia ... I love _you._ And I never confronted you ... Because I thought you deserved better. Better than me. Because you're ... Well, you're a raindrop. A special raindrop. And your one, out of a gazillion rain drops who choosed to love _me,_ a heartless and ignorant bastard. And I love you for that. Your perfect, Juvia. And I'm so sorry for leaving you alone sometimes. And giving you mixed signals. But I love you, Juvia. With all of my icy, cold heart. And if you're willing to, I would like you to warm up my heart. And show me the way. Because I am in love, and head over heels for you, Juvia Loxar." Gray said, true emotion and love in his voice. I was shocked. I was flabbergasted. He just asked me to be _his_ girlfriend. Me!

I began to cry, to sob. And Gray looked around, shocked, and he started to apologize, and ask if he did something to make me cry. But what he didn't know, was that these tears were tears of joy! I'm so happy. My prince, and true love just asked me to be _his._

"No, G-Gray. I love you too. And you've been nothing but true, and caring to me. And your heart is anything but icy and cold. Your heart is warm, and loving. And I love you so m-much, G-Gray! I've loved you for so l-long! And yes. I will be your girlfriend, Gray!" I sniffled, I was so happy. My dream had just came true. Gray Fullbuster, was _mine._

Gray then, without warning, kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened, and I smiled into the kiss. I kissed him back, with love and passion. And I wiggled my arms around my boyfriend's neck. And I felt Gray wrap his muscular, fit arms around my waist. _Fairy Tale's really do exist!_

Wolf whistles and shouts were heard all around the Guild. And yells were going around from all of the female members. I caught a few, and I grinned into the kiss. I couldn't help it. Some were hilarious.

"Oi! Gray! Treat Juvia with respect! If you don't make her feel special, I'll behead you in a millisecond, you hear!" I heard Erza shout. I felt Gray tighten his grip around me. _Note: Thank Erza for scaring Gray because he held me tighter and closer!_

I love Fairy Tail. And now my prince loved me. Fairy Tail is where _my_ Fairy Tale happened!


End file.
